


Part 8 Gods of the Arena

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [8]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Loki does not love Grandmaster, Loki uses sex to get what he wants, M/M, Minor En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sakaar (Marvel), Stucky - Freeform, Trickster Loki (Marvel), WinterFrostShield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Grandmaster threatens Loki, his friends, and his new home planet, so Loki is forced to go back to Sakaar. Bucky and Steve choose to go with him and must fight in the arena while Loki formulates a plan to remove the threat once and for all. Of course, it involves sex, but it’s on a scale he never imagined.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: The Princes of Midgard [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469486
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Aivelin for his gorgeous art. Check out his works on [Tumblr](http://aivelin.tumblr.com)

Bucky liked Loki’s sweat. It always felt silky and tasted like salt mixed with cinnamon, but the down side was that it made him exceptionally slippery when they were wrestling, especially for Bucky’s metal hand. They had taken to wrestling naked in Loki’s apartment, and it was becoming one of his favorite workouts. He had just taken Loki by surprise and was straddling him, pinning both hands to the floor above his head, grinning down at him like a wolf at a rabbit. Bucky was about to sink his teeth into the god’s deliciously sweaty neck, but just as he bit down, Loki twisted his head to the side and froze.

“Wait. Stop,” he said.

“Don’t be a baby. I’ve got you dead-to-rights,” Bucky said through clenched teeth, not letting go.

“It’s Rogers. Something’s wrong. He’s using the binding.”

“I swear, if you’re making this up to keep from losing...”

“I’m not.”

“Where is he?”

Bucky jumped up and pulled his pants on as Loki focused on the tracking spell.

“At his place in Brooklyn. Let’s go.”

Loki shifted into his green and gold leathers, Bucky grabbed his arm, and they teleported into Steve’s living room, where he was staring at a giant hologram of a face.

“I figured you needed to see this as soon as possible. I don’t know why he sent it here instead of to you or Thor, but I expect he was making a point.”

The hologram was animated and smiling, but didn’t speak until Loki stepped in front of it.

“Here’s the deal, you sneaky snake, you—now, I’ve found you and I’m giving you a choice. You can either come back to Sakaar and be my pet god again or I can take your captain, your soldier, your brother, and that traitorous bitch Scrapper 142 and turn them all into confetti for my next party. Oh, and I might do the same with this ridiculous little planet while I’m at it. The Commodore II is cloaked and waiting in the field next to New Ass-gard. If you aren’t on it in an hour...well, you know what’ll happen. Don’t test me.”

It was The Grandmaster. Loki was speechless. 

“What the fucking fuck is that all about?” Asked Bucky.

“He...wanted me...pretty badly, and I spent two weeks dancing around it before Thor arrived on Sakaar. I didn’t exactly discourage him because there was a good chance I’d be stuck there a long time. Now, he thinks I betrayed him, and he’s not wrong. We stole his ships and killed his general, so...”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know if he can make good on his threat to Earth, but he’ll never leave us alone unless I do _something_. I have to go back and figure it out. I might be able to outsmart him. He’s powerful, but also completely mad.”

“Does he want the Tesseract?”

“I doubt it. The Stones no longer matter much to him. He wants _me_.”

“I’m coming with you,” said Bucky.

“I can’t ask you to do that. I may never make it back.”

“You’re not asking and I don’t need your permission. I’m coming with you.”

Loki kissed him hard for that, and Steve was quiet for a few moments, considering options.

“What are your chances?”

“Alone? Slim to fair. With James? Fair to good.”

“Then, I’m coming, too. That should push your chances up to pretty good. Anyone powerful enough to threaten an entire planet if he doesn’t get laid is a clear and present danger. Have you always been a magnet for crazy, or is this a recent thing?” Steve asked. 

“The first thousand years weren’t so bad, but it’s been getting a little more intense the past few decades,” said Loki, deadpan.

“We should have at least a small advantage in that he may not know what you two can do or what my real powers are. I was very careful not to show him much and the situation on Sakaar is a little odd, anyway. It’s so far on the fringes of the universe that some of my powers don’t function like they do here, and I don’t want to show my hand until absolutely necessary. We’ll have to bide our time and plan carefully. And, you’ll probably have to fight in the arena, but you’ll be fine, now that Hulk’s not there.”

“Wait...fight in the arena? I’ll need a little more detail on that,” said Bucky, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain on the way. And, thank you. The idea of facing him alone _is_ a little daunting.”

And so it was that all three of them boarded the Commodore II and took off, zipping through a wormhole and popping out from the Devil’s Anus over Sakaar.

*****

They were escorted under guard to the Grandmaster’s chambers, where he greeted Loki with a much-too-long hug.

“My favorite Ass-guardian. I’m so glad you came home. And, you brought me gifts!”

He circled around Bucky and Steve appraisingly, eyes raking them up and down.

“Not bad. Not bad at all. Enticing, even. Are they for me or for the arena?”

“Neither. They’re my friends. I was hoping you’d consider them guests.”

“Guests...of course...guests who can stay at the training center with the gladiators.By the looks of them, they’ll be right at home, though. You stay with me.”

It had been worth a shot, but this was what they had expected and prepared for.

“All right, then. I’ll see you two later.”

He turned and walked out with Grandmaster and knew what that meant—he was expected to perform sexually. He had made such compromises before, but with torture and rape so recently in his life, it wasn’t going to be easy this time. If he wanted to end this, he’d have to plan carefully, and it would require time he could buy by being compliant and cooperative. He could handle it—of course he could—he was Loki.

Steve and Bucky were escorted to the huge building containing the arena amphitheater and surrounding training areas to the rooms housing the gladiators. Loki had not sugar-coated it, and he’d explained it was similar to the ancient Roman games of Earth, where combatants sometimes died and were often wounded.But, they were confident they would prevail against anyone Sakaar could throw at them until Loki came up with a plan. They were each injected with an implant that allowed them to be tracked and “disciplined” as needed, according to the Master-At-Arms. The obedience discs Thor had told them about had apparently evolved, and that did not bode well. The implants made it clear that they were definitely not considered guests, but gladiators.

Meanwhile, Loki was led by Grandmaster himself to a luxurious suite of roomsadjoining his own. That day and the next, he was paraded around and reintroduced to friends and sycophants as the “companion who came home.” He knew a few people already, and they greeted him carefully, with no show of surprise that he’d come back. Grandmaster made no sexual overtures and Loki’s anxiety and dread were building steadily.

It all came to a head the night they watched Steve and Bucky fight, but not in the way Loki expected.

*****

They were given three days of practice to familiarize themselves with the weapons and customs before being thrust into the arena as the opening bout of the evening. Allowed only axes, heavy leather pants, and boots, they were bare-chested. They strode side-by-side into the arena and saluted the crowd in several different directions, which earned them applause. They had no idea who they were pitted against and hoped they weren’t expected to fight each other, as that would go very badly for the long-term plan. With much fanfare and WWE-like ostentatious yelling, the announcer introduced them as Captain and Soldier, who would be fighting together against The Horde. Steve nodded at Bucky and they stood back-to-back as the tension mounted and the crowd began to chant “BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!”

Loki sat next to Grandmaster in the private box, his face expressionless.

Four doors opened and a swarm of five-feet tall, insectoid-looking creatures flooded into the arena, surrounding them. Giant fangs clicked against their chitin-covered mouths and venom dripped from the tips. Bucky and Steve swung their axes with calm precision, taking a creature’s head off with nearly every blow until more than half of them were down. Then, a fang from a severed head raked across Steve’s shoulder and chest and he grunted, going to one knee. A burning stripe sizzled and the pain from the venom was so intense, he stayed down while Bucky protected him. The metal arm swung steadily and methodically, never slowing or seeming to tire. It was hit by fangs several times, but the venom had no effect and dripped harmlessly off the metal.

“Stay down, Steve; I’ve got this,” said Bucky as he continued to mow through the creatures. The last one went down and the crowd was silent for a moment, then erupted in a new chant: “SOL-DIER SOL-DIER SOL-DIER” and gave him a standing ovation. People threw flowers and money and undergarments with names and numbers written on them, which were collected by teen-age runners and presented to him. He saluted them, helped Steve to his feet, and they both strode out of the arena purposefully, where the Master-at-Arms collected their weapons.

As soon as they were out of sight, Steve sank against the wall and slid down, his face a mask of pain. The stripe across his chest was burning and blackening. Bucky pulled him up, stretched Steve’s arm across his shoulders, and they made their way back to their room to congratulations from other gladiators. He stripped off Steve’s boots and pants and put him in the shower to let the water beat down on his chest, hoping it would wash away at least some of the venom. After a few minutes, Steve was able to get out under his own power and he let Bucky dry him off, then stiffly lay down on his bed.

“Thanks, Buck,” he said, wincing a little as he shifted position, trying to find one that didn’t hurt. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve saved my ass more than once. I’ll go see if I can find some ointment or something until the serum kicks in.”

Just as he turned for the door, Loki appeared, looking anxious. He put a hand to Steve’s chest and the familiar green glow flowed from his fingers into the wound.

“I can only teleport short distances here, and he doesn’t know I can do it at all, so this has to be quick. I’ll be back later tonight.”

In a flash of green, he was gone again, and Steve’s wound was healed. Bucky sighed in relief and turned for the shower, but Steve grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the bed next to him.

“I want to show you how grateful I am,” he said, grinning.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Better than ever. You know what that healing spell can do.”

He carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair and grabbed a fistful, pulling him forcefully in for a kiss, then biting gently at the soft spot under the corner of his jaw.

“You taste delicious. Feel what you’re doing to me already,” he said in a husky voice, and moved Bucky’s hand to cover his cock.

Bucky moaned softly and arched his neck to offer his throat. The bites got progressively less gentle as he worked his way down to Bucky’s shoulder, stopping just short of where skin met metal. The smell of sweat and adrenaline hung in the air and fueled his need until he couldn’t control it any longer. He dropped to his knees in front of Bucky and pulled off his boots and pants, then shoved his knees apart and settled between them. He wrapped a fist around Bucky’s cock and ran his tongue up and down, his eyes closing as he inhaled the strong musky scent. 

“God, Loki would love the way you smell right now—of sweat and battle and fresh from the fight. I never thought I’d like it this much, but I get it now.”

“Ok, if that’s what you want, I won’t obj—_oh_...Jesus, that’s good.” He threw his head back and let it happen as Steve’s lips wrapped around him, hot and wet and perfect.

“Reminds me of the first time we fucked after I tried to kill you,” he said, his voice low and husky. “Best day of my life, in spite of everything. _Ok_..._ah...God..._”

Watching Steve work him with hands and mouth made him so hard so fast, he was ready to come in no time. But, Steve pulled away, then climbed on top of him to straddle his hips, with a predatory grin. He reached into a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of oil that the gladiators seemed to like. It made them glisten and shine in the arena lights and the crowds loved it.

“Want you inside me,” he said, his voice urgent in Bucky’s ear.

“Steve...Jesus...what’s gotten into you?”

“You, with any luck,” he grinned, coating Bucky’s cock with oil, and then himself. He slowly lowered onto it until he was halfway,then Bucky’s hips rolled up and pushed all the way in, and they both moaned out loud.

“_Mm...yeah_..._that’s it._..fuck me, Buck. I need to feel you move.”

This was so different from the old Steve that Bucky almost didn’t know what to do, but desire and instinct kicked in and he began to move up and down as Steve did, inching deeper with every stroke. This was the first time he had ever been inside Steve and he was so turned on he could barely handle it. The adrenaline had his breathing and heart rate so high, he was getting light-headed.

“Oil me,” he said, and Steve poured a palmful into Bucky’s metal hand.

It wrapped around Steve’s length and began to slide up and down until they were both right on the edge. Steve held still for a moment and their mouths met in a deep, desperate kiss that seemed to last forever as Bucky’s cock twitchedand moved inside him.

“I love you, Buck. Not like a brother—like this. I can’t lose you again.”

Bucky smiled, his eyes shining and half-lidded with lust and emotion.

“You’ll never lose me, Steve. I’m with you til the end of the line. You know that. You’ve always known that.”

He thrust upward one more time and came deep inside him,the force of his hips lifting them both off the bed. He pulsed hard and his hand squeezed the thick cock it was holding. Steve’s muscles tensed, he squirted all over Bucky’s hand and chest, and the contractions milked every drop of cum from Bucky. He pressed their foreheads together and laughed, panting hard.

“That was one hell of a time to tell me that,” grinned Bucky, his breath hot and ragged against Steve’s cheek.

“Yeah, well, when that fang hit me, it crossed my mind that I could die in that arena and I’d never told you. I needed to say it. I love you, Buck.”

*****

Loki had teleported over to help Steve under the pretense of using the restroom, but when he returned to the box at the arena, Grandmaster took him by the arm and whispered in his ear.

“We’re done here for tonight. Come with me.”

This was the moment Loki had been dreading. He couldn’t put it off any longer and his heart was pounding as they made their way back to their rooms. He could barely think and panic was closing in, because he neededto let this happen, but he could not...he could _not_ let himself be used like a toy. Not after everything that had happened in that cave. But, if he didn’t, it could cost the lives of the people he cared about. His hands were clenched at his sides, shaking as he turned to face Grandmaster, and he hoped the fear didn’t show on his face.

“What do you want from me? Tell me _now_ or I’ll kill you where you stand.”

“Oh, my dear boy...you couldn’t do that if you tried. Was I not clear? All I want...”

He dropped to his knees and gazed up with adoring eyes. Mad eyes, Loki thought, and wished he could take back his threat.

“All I want is for you to be _my_ god; to worship you; for you to rule at my side as the king you were destined to be.”

The only thing that went through his mind was James’ favorite question over and over: What the fucking fuck?! You threatened my friends—my entire planet—so you could bring me here to _worship_ me? What did that even mean?

Now that he’d made the threat, he couldn’t back down, though, so he let anger flow into his voice again, low and silky.

“What makes you think you’re even worthy to worship _me_? On your belly _now_. And don’t you move until I say.”

A gasp and a moan of pleasure escaped Grandmaster’s lips as he melted prone to the floor, and Loki breathed a sigh of relief that he’d gotten so damn lucky. This is _exactly_ what was expected of him—to be a demanding, petulant god who took what he wanted and acted like a spoiled child—like the Grandmaster himself. His heart soared, because he knew how to do that, and he would not have to be a subservient plaything. Loki leisurely circled around the prone form, able to think coherently again, and put a boot on his ass, pressing him into the marble floor.

“All right, then. Show me how you worship me.”

The prone figure reached up and kissed the front of his leathers, then spoke into the air.

“Send in the Acolytes.”

In a matter of seconds, six gorgeous young women walked through the door, wearing wispy white robes, and fell to their knees in a row facing him.

“These are your Acolytes. Due to my...unique...nature, I cannot father children. That is your duty now. Your children—our children —our dynasty—will help me defeat my brother, The Collector, and I will rule the universe. I have honored you beyond words, Loki. I have chosen you.”

He motioned expansively with his arm to Loki’s rooms.

“Go now, my chosen one, and make me an army. A big one.”

Loki was relieved, for more reasons than one. Grandmaster didn’t know he had the Tesseract, because if he had known, he would want it to use against his brother. So, at least that was something. 

*****

Loki lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, spent and surrounded by six naked, sleeping women. Nothing here was what he had expected, least of allservicing six women as a breeding stallion. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed it, but he longed to be with James and Steve. His thoughts were unfocused and he ached to feel the reassuring power of his soldier’s arms and his captain’s thighs. To feel their skin sliding against his, slick with sweat and smelling of sex, to laugh with them and to fight alongside them. If that wasn’t love, then what was? But, that couldn’t happen unless he somehow got Grandmaster to leave them all alone, and maybe this was the best way to accomplish that. He would try to negotiate, but there was something he had to do first, and he needed more time.

He didn’t dare teleport to James’ and Steve’s room yet. If that were to be discovered, all might be lost, because if Grandmaster could sense him using magic, he didn’t know what would happen. He had to use it as sparingly as possible, so he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

*****

“Your friend has abandoned you,” said the man facing Bucky with a wooden practice sword. It had been three days since they’d seen Loki.

“He’s busy being the Grandmaster’s stud. He has no time for you.”

“A stud for what? What are you talking about?” Bucky asked, confused.

“Ah, you don’t know, then. He’s Grandmaster’s chosen one to father the children that will defeat the Collector—his dynasty. Grandmaster will keep throwing women at him until he dies of exhaustion—but what a way to go, eh?” He laughed and winked, slapping Bucky on the shoulder.

The man was obviously trying to shake his confidence. Bucky didn’t believe Loki would abandon him or Steve, but he also knew the idea of ruling and creating a dynasty would be exactly the kind of incentive that would appeal to him. His obsession with ruling a realm was what had brought him to Earth in the first place. He had to tell Steve.

Cap was deep in thought, sitting cross-legged on the bed with his chin resting on his fist, and looked up when Bucky walked into their room.

“We’re fighting again tonight, Buck. A special occasion in honor of Loki.”

He narrowed his eyes and did not look happy.

“I guess you’ve already heard about it, then. I’m not sure what’s happening, but he won’t abandon us. I’m sure he hasn’t come back because he’s being watched.”

“I hope you’re right. We can be patient for awhile, but we can’t lose sight of why we’re here—to protect Earth. And every time we step into that arena, we risk not coming out alive. We’re good, but there are a lot of unknowns here, Buck.”

“I know. I’m going for a walk and then a drink. They have something here that’s close to vodka. You coming?”

“I don’t feel much like walking, but I’ll meet you for a drink in twenty.”

He was lost in thought again when Loki appeared.

“Loki! Are you ok? You’ve...looked better,” he said.

The god looked gaunt and tired and had dark circles under his eyes.

“Not sleeping much. I think he’s trying to do what you once threatened.” He chuckled grimly.

“He’s trying to fuck me to death by proxy. Thirty-some women in the last three days, I think. I’ve lost count, honestly.”

Steve whistled through his teeth.

“That’s one hell of a dynasty.”

Loki dropped tiredly onto the bed and kissed him.

“Gods, I’ve missed you both. I have a plan, but I don’t have time to explain. The only real privacy I get is twice daily in the bathroom without my ‘bodyguards.’ I need a few more days and I need for him to know what you can do in the arena. You already have the crowd on your side. Make them love you and don’t hold back. I want him to be afraid of you.”

“You’re very confident. I hope you’re right.”

“I am. We’re going to shut this bastard down. I just need some time. Tell James I’m sorry I missed him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky had just ordered a drink at the bar while he waited for Steve, when the Master-at-Arms pulled up a stool next to him and leaned in, speaking softly.

“I like you, Earther, so I’m gonna give you some advice. Tonight is a special occasion, so stay alert and don’t fuck up. You’re lucky the crowd liked you two together, so that’s how it is again tonight. There’ll be four bouts and you’re the main event. You’re fighting other humans, so remember two things: salute the Grandmaster before and after, and losers die tonight if he gives them a thumbs-down. Don’t lose.”

Bucky just smiled at him.

“I’m not worried. The only person I’ve ever lost to is the one I’ll be standing next to tonight.”

*****

Meanwhile, Loki had a few hours down time between the latest round of Acolytes and the arena games tonight, and he spent it working on the complex spell he desperately needed for this whole plan to work. Some of it required only concentration, which his bodyguards assumed was meditation, and some of it required items, which he had surreptitiously procured and stashed in his pocket dimension. He worked on those parts of the spell during his alone time in the bathroom. It was coming along, but more slowly than he would have liked. He’d wanted to be finished by the time James and Steve had to fight again, but that wasn’t going to happen now, since they were fighting tonight in his honor.

Grandmaster quietly entered Loki’s room when it was time to dress for the games. He was already resplendently garbed in silver and turquoise robes and had something draped over his arm that appeared to be a similar garment for Loki.

“May I assist you in dressing?” he asked.

“No, you may not. You may take those robes and crawl back out the door with them. Don’t bother me again until it’s time to leave.”

“As you wish.” Grandmaster turned for the door.

“Did I not tell you to crawl? Why are you walking?”

“I—didn’t want to get my new outfit dirty.”

“Too bad. Would you rather have my boot print on your ass for the rest of the night? If you behave, I’ll let you undress me after the games. Now, go,” Loki said in his most haughty voice, and watched the robed figure leave awkwardly on hands and knees.

When he reached the door, he stood up and walked out as the guards walked in. He had yet to mistakenly leave Loki completely by himself. Loki had learned very early on in this exceedingly strange game in which Grandmaster held all the power, that he also had a humiliation fetish when they were in private. Publicly, Loki had to be respectful; even deferential. But, when they were alone, it was a completely different story. He had scarcely believed the things he could do and say; from making him crawl everywhere to using him for a footstool, Grandmaster seemed to crave the god’s contemptuous use of him. Being made to unlace and unbuckle Loki’s Asgardian clothing with his teeth seemed to be a favorite, and being allowed to look upon Loki’s naked body was a reward he treasured. His entire being shuddered whenever he was given permission to touch the perfect white skin. Best of all, when Loki had finished ordering him around, he could tell him to go in the corner and masturbate on the floor and then clean it up. Loki rarely had to actually touch him.

As soon as he was as alone as he was going to get, he dressed in the green and gold leather and linen that had been custom-made for him. Asgardian style was all he had left of his home realm and it was one of the few things here he had any real control over. It gave him comfort to physically put on the complicated layers, buckles, lacings and straps that made up his Asgardian formal wear. He looked in the mirror and used a glamor spell to hide the dark circles around his eyes, and stepped through the door.

*****

Steve fidgeted with his gear as they waited their turn in the arena; checking, double-checking, and triple checking everything. It was a habit that went back to his Army days. They had been given some protection this time in the form of heavy leather vambraces that covered their forearms wrist to elbow, and he had chosen to carry a sword and a shield. In his hands, the shield was as much weapon as it was defense, and it gave him an extra layer of confidence. Bucky had chosen a sword and a knife, while his metal arm served him well as a shield. He was quiet and stone-faced as always when he was mentally preparing for a fight, and was as at home with a knife in his hand as anything else. HYDRA had made sure he was expert in all forms of close combat, and Loki had taught him some finer points that a thousand years of experience had given him.

Loki had said to make the crowd love them, so they’d oiled themselves up to shine in the arena lights. They’d also managed to procure lengths of green and gold cloth to tie around their biceps and Bucky had tied his hair back into a tight knot with them, as well. They’d painted green and gold greasepaint war stripes on their cheeks, which most of the other gladiators had never seen before, and Steve thought that was a nice touch. With the colors, there was no mistaking who their patron was or to whom they pledged their loyalty.

They watched three dead gladiators be pulled from the arena; one from each previous bout. The bodies were unceremoniously dragged out by chains and the crowd was pumped nearly into a frenzy as two doors opened at the same time, with Bucky and Steve entering the arena through one, and six other gladiators through the other across from them. All eight strode across the arena to stand in front of Grandmaster’s private box. When Steve and Bucky approached, Loki stood and dropped two green and gold tokens into the arena, which they picked up, saluting him as well as Grandmaster. No one commented on the fact that this was six against two, and Loki figured Grandmaster was trying to eliminate the complicating factor his friends presented. He smiled inwardly, knowing a lot more about what was about to happen than Grandmaster did.

Steve and James looked like no less than gods themselves, straight out of ancient myth—handsome, smiling, perfectly-muscled, confident—and honoring Loki by wearing his colors. Bucky’s arm gleaming in the lights, they waved to the crowd. Loki’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his two lovers, so beautiful and so powerful, golden and shining. Sakaar was about to get a glimpse of what his gods of the arena could do.

All eight men then turned to salute each other and faced off, and it was obvious from the first ten seconds that the six didn’t stand a chance.

It was almost laughable. Steve and Bucky vaulted over them, easily avoiding any contact by their weapons. Bucky got the crowd’s attention and cheers when he blocked a powerful downward blade strike with his metal arm andpunched his opponent so hard with the other fist that the man flew three meters before he hit the ground. Steve threw his shield from ten meters away and knocked the sword out of another’s hand, breaking his wrist. Loki had said not to hold back, so he didn’t.

Steve threw down his sword and Bucky followed suit, because they had no need of weapons. In less than two minutes, all six opponents were disarmed and on their knees, with Steve and Bucky barely breathing hard. People were tossing favors into the arena, chanting, and cheering wildly.

‘CAP-TAIN, SOL-DIER, CAP-TAIN, SOL-DIER.” 

They strode confidently toward the box and saluted, but at that moment, it occurred to both of them what was about to happen, and a horrified expression crossed Steve’s face as Grandmaster’s thumb pointed down. Neither Steve nor Bucky moved to pick up a weapon as they stood their ground and stared defiantly up into the box.

Loki realized what was happening—they_ would not_ execute unarmed men. Even though he would have done it himself, he knew Captain Rogers could not, and James wouldn’t go against him, so Loki leaned in and whispered in Grandmaster’sear.

“If you spare them, I’ll let you suck my cock tonight.”

Without missing a beat, Grandmaster smiled and announced in a loud voice:

“Just kidding,” and turned his thumb up.

The crowd continued chanting their names as the runners picked up all the items people had thrown to them. Two extra runners were called to assist, because there were so many favors, and they strode out of the arena, assuming it was over. The six defeated men could not believe their good fortune and thanked them profusely, but the Master-at-Arms did not look pleased as he approached them to collect their weapons.

“I specifically told you not to fuck this up, Soldier, and now I have to punish you. I’m sorry.”

“What? He gave a thumbs-up. Why do we get punished?” asked Bucky.

“Whatever your friend said to him made him change his mind, but he’s still pissed that you defied him. I have no choice. Direct orders.”

He pulled a small device from his pocket and hit two buttons. Bucky and Steve fell to the ground in agony, searing pain radiating from the implants under the skin between their shoulder blades. The six men they’d let live watched helplessly as they convulsed and thrashed on the floor, screaming. It lasted nearly a minute. Then, he hit six other buttons and the six defeated gladiators dropped—dead before they hit the ground.

*****

Loki was patient as his slave took what seemed an extraordinarily long time to remove his clothing. He stood unmoving as the layers were slowly peeled off, finally exposing his naked skin. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a few hours of dreamless, uninterrupted sleep, but he knew this had to come first—ironically, he had to please his slave. He had promised his cock and he would deliver or Steve and James would suffer, so he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his elbows.

“Strip. Then crawl over here on your belly like the worm you are.”

Loki watched as the slave obeyed, fingers trembling as he peeled off his own clothing. He was an attractive-enough man, if you looked past the madness, and Loki used that. He couldn’t forget the situation he’d been put in, but he could block it out enough temporarily to get through this.

“I’m tired and I don’t feel up to giving you step-by-step instructions, so work it out. If you can make me come, I’ll let you sleep here tonight on the rug, if you like.”

Tired as he was, he managed to rise to the occasion and his slave seemed beyond ecstatic when Loki choked him with his cock and then filled his mouth with so much cum that it dripped out all over his chin onto his chest.Satisfied that James and Steve were safe for another few days—long enough to finish his spell—he fell back onto the pillow and was fast asleep almost immediately, with his slave curled up next to the bed.

*****

When he woke, Grandmaster was gone and the two bodyguards were in the room instead. Something was wrong—very wrong—and Steve and James were both summoning him with the binding. The guards escorted him to the bathroom, as was the usual routine, and stationed themselves outside the door, so he turned on the water in the shower and blinked out. When he appeared in the tiny bedroom in the gladiators’ area, he was shocked at what he saw.

Both men were covered in bruises. The worst of them, black and swollen, covered their backs between their shoulder blades and radiated out from there, decreasing in severity the farther away from the point of origin they got. Bucky flinched and gritted his teeth when Loki touched his shoulder. 

“What the hell happened?”

“The fucking Grandmaster fucking happened,” snarled Bucky.

“He was pissed that we defied him and had the Master-at-Arms punish us with the implants. All six men we spared are dead. He killed them the same way right in front of us.”

“Implants? I don’t follow,” said Loki.

“You didn’t know? As soon as we got here, they stuck something between our shoulder blades, kind of like a dog microchip, only these things can be remotely controlled to do damage. Genius, actually. I’m surprised HYDRA never thought of it.”

“That bastard. No, I didn’t know. That’s new, but I can probably deactivate them.”

“No. If you do that, they’ll know,” said Steve.

“All right, then, I won’t. I’m very close to completing the spell I need to finish this, and I’ll be ready before you have to fight again, anyway. When I am, I’ll let you know, and you’ll have to take out whoever holds that remote control.”

“It will be my genuine fucking pleasure,” said Bucky.

Loki blinked out, reappeared under the shower head, and put his plan in motion.

*****

“I’d like to formally meet all the Acolytes. I have a knack for remembering faces, and I want to know what they look like in the daylight. Would you arrange that for me?” Loki asked, his booted feet resting on his slave’s back as he reclined in his chair.

“I don’t mix business with pleasure. Stay in character,” came the response from his living footstool.

“But, yes. We’ll discuss it later.”

“Get me a drink and then I need a massage. And no touching below the waist.”

Grandmaster crawled into the kitchen to pour his god’s favorite beverage, an approximation of what he called “Swedish vodka” that the brewmasters had made especially for him. Loki undressed and lay face-down on the bed, taking a few deep breaths to relax. Under different circumstances, he could get used to this, and sighed deeply when his slave laid hands on his back and began to rub scented oil into his skin.

The next day, he and Grandmaster sat in their throne-like formal chairs, Loki’s legs spread wide and sprawled out, with one draped over the arm. His slave could barely keep his eyes off the god’s crotch, and that made Loki especially happy, because distraction was very helpful here. Forty-four Acolytes stood in front of them, flowing robes and hair amplifying their beauty, and Loki appreciated the fact that Grandmaster certainly had good taste. Loki strolled from one end of the row to the other, taking each woman’s face in one hand and gazing into her eyes, while the other brushed across her waist and abdomen.

“Thank you, my lord. Each of them is committed to memory now, so I may never forget this high honor. I am privileged beyond words to be your consort,” Loki murmured softly, a silky-smooth, reverential tone to his voice.

He kissed the extended hand he was offered, and Grandmaster actually blushed and gave Loki a shy glance from under his brows. Loki nearly laughed out loud, picturing his boots on his slave’s ass. But, then, he pictured the blackened bruises all over James and Steve, and wanted to wrap his hands around that throat and squeeze until he felt cartilage pop and vertebrae snap. He had accomplished what he needed to here, so he sat back down and waited for the ceremony to end.

*****

That evening after dinner, Loki waited for his bathroom time and teleported into Steve and James’ room, hoping he’d find them both there. They were in bed together, James’ head on Steve’s chest, and Loki’s heart ached momentarily, wishing he could join them. Soon enough, he told himself—it would happen soon enough.

“I’m ready. It’s time. Do it now, then summon me and I’ll find you.”

As soon as Loki had blinked out, they dressed and headed out to find the Master-at-Arms.

“I wish I knew what he was planning,” said Steve.

“Me, too, but, I’m sure we’ll know soon enough. I trust him.”

They rounded the corner to the Master-At-Arms’ room and knocked on the door. As soon as it opened, Bucky throat-punched the man, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room. They both stepped in and closed the door, and Steve checked the man’s pulse.

“He’s dead, Steve. You would have tried to do this without killing him and we can’t take that chance. He murdered six unarmed men and would have murdered us if he’d been told to. Put another red mark in my ledger and move on.”

Steve locked eyes with him for a few moments, then sighed and nodded.

“There’s the remote. Grab it and I’ll summon Loki.”

They stayed in the Master’s room, figuring it was the safest for now, and Loki appeared almost immediately.

“Turn around and face the wall. I learned something about these chips, and I have to remove them very carefully.”

They did as he said and he pressed a hand to Steve’s back, palm over the implant.

“On three, hit the floor. One. Two. Three.”

The implant ripped out of Steve’s skin and went flying across the room, exploding when it reached about two meters away.

“Fucking Christ. That’s what you call carefully? I guess they’ve had people try to remove them before. That’ll draw some attention,” Bucky laughed.

“Doesn’t matter now. We’re too close,” said Loki.

He repeated the process with Bucky, then laid hands on each of them again, healing the bruises and the wounds from the implant extractions.

“We’re going to see Grandmaster now, so just follow my lead,” Loki said.

They each grabbed an arm and teleported into Loki’s room. The guards were still posted outside the bathroom and did a double-take when they saw Loki. They both drew their weapons, but before they could use them, Loki’s dagger was in his hand and both their throats were opened.

“Come on,” he said, jerking his head, and they followed him into Grandmaster’s chambers, where they found him sitting in his favorite chair. 

“Loki, my dear, handsome boy...what exactly do you think you’re doing? And, why did you bring your friends in here? They don’t smell very good.”

“We’re leaving. You’re going to give us your ship and you’re going to leave me, my friends, and my planet alone.”

Loki motioned with his head, and Bucky and Steve each stood to one side of the chair, gripping Grandmaster’s shoulders and holding him in place.

“Why in all the universe would I do that?”

“Because you’re smart enough to make the right choice, and all it’s going to cost you is a ship and a little ego. You wanted my seed, my genes, my children? You’ve got them, but there’s a condition. I’ve altered a gene in each and every one of those fertilized eggs—just a small tweak. But, if I don’t lay hands on those children once every couple of years, they’ll die. You harm my friends, they die. You harm my planet, they die. You kill me, they die.

I’ll make you a promise that I’ll come back and make sure they _don’t_ die, and you’ll have your dynasty to take down your brother. You’ve seen what these two friends of mine can do in the arena, and that didn’t even scratch the surface. They’re as good as Thor and they’ll be with me when I come back here. If you try to fuck with me, they’ll make you regret it.”

“That’s ridiculous. You wouldn’t kill your own children.”

“Wouldn’t I? You’ll find out if you keep me away from them in two years. Don’t test me.”

Grandmaster had lived a long time—much longer than Loki. He was not easily flustered, and he knew which battles to fight, as impulsive as he was, so he just shrugged.

“I knew I should have picked your brother.”

“An army of little Thors? Now, _there’s_ a genuinely frightening thought,” Loki laughed and rolled his eyes.

*****

As was usually the case, Loki had gotten what he wanted. He was back in his own bed with the two people he cared about most, the lingering scent of superhuman sex in the air. Steve was leaning against the headboard with Loki between his legs, resting his back on Steve’s chest, and James was in the same position between Loki’s legs. He’d given Tony one of the best ships in the galaxy to retro-engineer and had bought at least a few years against the Grandmaster, so he considered it a very good day. It was breathing room, for now, and he sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

“I can’t quite stop thinking about it. Would you really let your own children die?” Steve asked.

“I hope I never have to find out. What would your choice be, my Captain? To choose to actively snuff out the lives of forty-four children or passively lose eight billion by inaction? What would you do if it came down to that?”

“I honestly don’t know. But, I’ll help you figure it out so you never have to make that choice. We both will.”

“I’m not exactly a paragon of ethical choices, but I’ll do my damnedest,” Bucky said earnestly, squeezing Loki’s hand.

Note:

Coming up next: Fluffy, smutty Loki/Steve feel-goodness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there wasn't a whole lot of smut in this story, I'll make it up to you next time. Coming up: A whole part devoted to Loki/Steve fluffy/smutty/feel-goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> Title reference: Gods of the Arena. Spartacus TV show. 2011.


End file.
